An African Savanna Dash
Plot The guppies must get to their vacation home in the Vast Plains of Africa.But can they escape the hyenas in time. Cast # Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Tori Feinstein as Oona # Grace Kaufman as Deema # Frank Weller as Bubble Puppy # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper # Jill Talley as Mrs. Grouper Transcript (The episode starts off with the guppies walking through the tall grass.) Molly: "Here we are.The Vast Plains of Africa.Nothing beats Explorer Molly." All: "Hey." Molly: "And her friends." Gil: "Don't you just love the Vast Plains of Africa." Oona: "Yeah." Nonny: "This grass is so tall." Goby: "It'll be a little difficult to find our way through the tall grass." Deema: "We're gonna have to try." Molly: "Uh guys.What's that." Goby: "Uh oh.A hyena.They're known to be a thief and sometimes a coward." Gil: "Yikes." Molly: "Run." (Gil fell down and landed.) Molly: "Hang on Gilly." Goby: "We'll save you." (Molly,Goby and Gil swam away from the hyena.) Nonny: "We gotta follow them.Hang on guys.We're coming for you." Deema: "Ya sure about this." Oona: "Our friends might need us." Deema: "A friend in need is a friend indeed." (Oona,Deema and Nonny swam after their friends.Goby,Molly and Gil meanwhile are still running away from the hyena.) Gil: "I thought we'll be safe when we get to our vacation home." Molly: "Don't worry Gilly." Goby: "You're safe with us." Gil: "What if the hyena catches up." Molly: "It won't." Goby: "We're too fast for it." Gil: "What if more comes." Molly: "Oh Gilly." Goby: (Giggles)"Don't be so sil." (More hyenas peeked out in the tall grass.) All: (Screaming). Gil: "Faster guys.Faster." Molly: "We gotta keep going faster.Accelerate." Goby: "I know a faster way.Hey guys.Did you know that there are rhinos here as well." Gil: "I never thought of that before." Molly: "I have an idea.If we could get to the Safari Jeep.One of us should hitch a ride on a rhino." Gil: "Hitch a ride on a What now." Molly: "Trust me.It'll work for sure." Goby: "The Safari Jeep.We're here." (Gil hopped on a rhino while Molly and Goby climbed onto the Safari Jeep.) Goby: "Go Molly.Go." Molly: "Okay Gilly.Follow us." (Molly drove the Safari Jeep away from the hyenas.Gil followed his friends.) Gil: "Whoa.Hey guys look at me.I'm actually riding on a rhino." Molly: "See.I told you it worked." Gil: "We did it guys.We're safe from the hyenas." Goby: "Hooray(Laughter)." (Suddenly Molly stopped the Safari Jeep.The rhino Gil was on stopped too.) Goby: "Wait a minute guys.What is it." Gil: "What if the hyenas goes after our friends." Goby: "They won't." Molly: "Uh guys." (The hyenas turned back and headed right for Nonny,Oona and Deema.) All: "Oh no." (Deema,Nonny and Oona are swimming after Molly,Goby and Gil.) Nonny: "We're coming guys." (Nonny,Oona and Deema soon see the hyenas going after them and stopped.) Nonny: "We're going guys." (Nonny and Oona swam away from the hyenas.Deema saw the hyenas.) Deema: "Whoa.Yikes.Wait for me." Goby: "You turn Molly.You too Gil.Now." (Molly and Gil turned and took off.The Safari Jeep went over a ramp with Molly and Goby in it.They soon caught up with the guppies.) Molly: "Follow us to the Lagoon.We'll be safe there." (The guppies followed Molly,Goby and Gil to the Lagoon.) Deema: "We made it.We're safe from the hyenas." (They heard a bicycle bell.) Gil: "Oh no.The lions have showed up." Oona: "That's not a lion Gil." Molly: "That's the." (The lagoon turned back into the treehouse.) All: "Mail Shrimp." (They swam outside and sees the Mail Shrimp driving his invisible mail truck.It drops a package and drives away.) Molly: "Thanks Mail Shrimp." Oona: "Dear Guppies.From Mr Kenny.I thought I send something for you from the Watering Hole in India." Gil: "I wonder what it is." (Deema dived into the package and she poked her head out wearing an animal headband.) Deema: "Whoa.This headband suits me great.What do you guys think." Molly: "I wonder what these are." Gil: "Why don't we ask Mr and Mrs Grouper of what these are." Oona: "Okay.Let's go." (They slide down the slide of the treehouse.They swam over to Mr and Mrs Grouper.) All: "Hey Mr and Mrs Grouper." Both: "Hello kids." (One of the headbands Deema is wearing poked out from the steps of the porch deck.) Mr Grouper: "Don't look now guys." Mrs Grouper: "I think there's an ancient swamp creature peeking out our deck." Deema: "Mr and Mrs Grouper.It's only me.Your friend Deema." Mr Grouper: "We thought you're a rhino for sure." Mrs Grouper: "Those must be animal headbands." Molly: "Oh.So that's what they are." Goby: "I know how we can use these headbands to get back to our Vacation Home." Deema: "What are we waiting for.Ya know rhinos.They get so excited.Charge!" Molly: "Wait up Deema.We're coming.To the treehouse." (They swim to the treehouse.Gil and Oona saw the Vole Brothers hiding in the flowerpots.) Oona: "Don't you just love Safaris." Gil: "Yeah I do.Speaking of Safaris.Have you seen the Vole Brothers." Oona: "They must be trying to get an Apple again." Gil: "Anyway.Time to continue our adventure.We gotta get to our vacation home.Let's go." (They swam to the treehouse.The voles slide open the rock of their home.Inside their house.One vole draws a tree with an Apple hanging on.The other draws a rock.His brother draws a safari jeep.The voles draw both things used to get the Apple.They nod and the vole draws both of them enjoying the apple.The other puts a checkmark next to it.They get busy.Later in the yard.The voles hopped in the Safari jeep and the brothers hopped off it and they tried climbing up the rocks.Suddenly the rock pile came loose and the voles fall.Meanwhile in the treehouse.) Category:Episodes Category:Stories